Sing Until Your Lungs Give Out
by Silv3r Ang3l
Summary: The Bladebreakers are singing and dancing... and jiving.Oneshot.Rated for language and weird stuff.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Warnings**: Swearing,Signing,Dancing... yaoi hints **XD**

**Author's Note:** First fic so... be nice** ;-)  
**

**

* * *

**

Sunday morning,the Bladebreakers are staying in their hotel,somewhere in the world.

Tyson is fidgeting in his side of the couch while Max and Kenny are quietly watching television. Ray is taking a bath and Kai was sitting in a chair next to the window. After a while,Tyson started tapping his foot on the floor. Loud. Which totally makes Kai feel irrevocably and utterly pissed.

"Could you freaking stop for a minute? You are fucking getting on my nerves"

"What do you want me to do?Stop breathing or something?" Tyson replied sounding pathetic.

"That would be fantastic,thank you" Kai gave him a deadly smirk.

"Naaah. Never!If I wanna breathe,I'm gonna breathe. If I wanna dance,I'm gonna dance and if I wanna sing,I **will**. Okay?" Tyson said looking really frustrated,he always hated when Kai was acting like he was the one everyone had to bow to. And that happened like... all the time. Kai gave him his famous death glare and retorted "No,you wouldn't. I would kill you in the process." Tyson glared at him and shout "Watch me!!!"

He got up slowly from the couch and jumped to the other side of the bed. Quickly,he got rid of his shoes and his jacket and cleared his throat aloud before he sung "I don't wanna be an american idiot!!Tururururururu!!!"

Kai looked at him with a shock in his violet eyes. He was feeling a bit intimated now but Tyson didn't care,he just went on with any song that came in to his mind."And I will always loooooooooooove yooooooouuuu!aaaaaaaaaah!!"

Kai wanted to kill him. Nah,that would be too easy. He would rip off his big head first so he would stop talking and then he would throw the rest of his body to the toilet. But not the toilet in their room,he would take him somewhere else. Maybe Hilary's toilet,she always seem to like Tyson in a very weird way. With growing fury in his eyes he shouted

"That's not singing!That's screaming!" Tyson laughed and said with words that came right out of his own mouth"Oh yeah?If you think so,then sing!**C'mon**,show us what you got!!" Kai rolled his eyes,all the way round and a little bit more. Tyson was being reasonable,Kai had nothing to be afraid of. He knew how awesome his singing was and he could definitely dance better than him. So...Kai got up from his chair and jumped to the bed also. Before he started singing,he thought for a minute.

He had to come up with the best song ever.

**.... **And he did.

"I'm too **sexy** for my shirt!

Too _**sexy**_ for my shirt!

So **sexy** it hurts!"

The others looked at him like they were looking at a robot which was having sex with a cow but he didn't mind. He knew he had the best voice and the best butt to add to his style. He just continued singing and dancing on the bed without caring about Tyson who looked at him with unnatural grace. "I'm a model,yeah,you know what I mean and I do my little walk in the catwalk,yeah on the catwalk"

At that moment,Tyson thought for how much longer Kai would go on. He seriously looked really hot while dancing. His hips were moving very nicely. Naughty thoughts came into his mind but a loud 'baaaaaaaaaaaang' was heard outside the room. Max got up and went to see what was going on.

It was**...** Tala.

He was the only person in the whole wide world that had the ability of detecting Kai's sexual air from miiiiiiiles away. Quite literally actually. He was supposed to be in Russia,not there. He was the noise. Apparently,he had hit his head in the door. Why was the door open anyway? And now he was down at the floor. As soon as Maxie show him,he started singing "**Doom,doom,doomie,doomie,doom,doom,doom"**

Without even caring about anything Kai continued singing and dancing and jiving. He had moved on to another song now

"I'm just a _little bossy,_I like it how I like it when I like it and that is how it is!

I'm just a l_ittle bossy_,you got a problem with it. If I want it,I get it **now**"

Ray turned and looked at him with the most weird look in his face ever. How on earth does he know Lindsay Lohan's songs? "Hey!How on fucking hell do you know Lindsay's songs?" Kai looked at him as if he wanted to murder him "That _**bitch**_ stole this song from me! I wrote it and it totally fits me!"

Ray looked at him more weirdly than before but he didn't say anything. He was afraid that Kai would kill him if he continued this conversation. This is when Kenny's voice was finally heard .He was feeling really left out but then again nobody ever really paid any attention to him. So he had decided to draw all the attention to himself. And he was singing now and dancing... but not jiving.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?Don't cha?aaah! _Don't cha?_"

Everybody turned and looked at him,even the unconcious Tala.

And they totally rolled their eyes.

This is when Ray got up and walked to the middle of the room.

It was his time to sing.

And he would sing.

"_Womanizer,womanizer,woman-womanizer._

_You're a womanizer _

_Oh womanizer, _

_Oh you're a womanizer,baby _

_You, you, you are _

_You, you, you are _

_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer _"

Everybody were like **O_O**

"I knew he shouldn't spend so much time with Lee. That dude is a really **bad** influence."

Tala said solemnly. The others agreed by nodding their heads.

"Let's go eat" Tyson yelled and stormed out of the room. The others followed him.

Kai had _no_ clothes on. Tala was wearing a pink dress and white _**Manolo**_ _**Blahnik **_stilletos.

**Seriously.**

**

* * *

Oi!Review?  
**


End file.
